halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
United Nations Space Command Marine Corps
Das United Nations Space Command Marine Corps, oft einfach nur Marines, gehört zusammen mit der UNSC Army zu den Hauptstreitkräften des UNSC Unified Ground Command und ist gemeinsam mit der Navy, der Air Force und der Army eine Teilstreitkraft der United Nations Space Command Defense Force. Auftrag und Aufgaben Die Aufgaben der Marines sind vor allem auf Operationen von der UNSC Navy ausgelegt, doch werden sie auch oftmals auf Planeten stationiert. Die vermutlichen Aufgabenbereiche lauten wie folgt: *Planetare Invasionen *Anti-Terroroperationen *Bewachung von Schiffen/Schutz vor Schiffsenterungen *Eskortierung wichtiger Gegenstände und Personen *Bewachung und Schutz wichtiger Standorte Truppenstärke Das Marine Corps wurde bereits vor Beginn des Allianz - Menschen Krieges zur Hauptstreitkraft des UNSC Unified Ground Command, was sich daran zeigt, dass die Marines ca. 70% der Streitkräfte ausmachten. Dies liegt vermutlich daran, das die Marines, anders als die Army, auf Missionen im Weltall und auf Planeten ausgebildet waren. Orbitale Absprung-Schock-Truppen thumb|Ein OAST salutiert, im Hintergrund ein Longsword Die Orbitalen Absprung-Schock-Truppen sind Spezialeinheiten des Marine Corps, welche sich aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung und Effizienz von den regulären Marines unterscheiden. So z.B. erreichen die OAST nicht, wie die Marines, mit Hilfe von Landungsbooten, wie dem D77H-TCI Pelican oder dem UNSC Albatross das Schlachtfeld, sondern kommen mit dem Human Entry Vehicle, kurz HEV, auf dem Schlachtfeld an. Bekannte Marine Einheiten *26. Marine Expeditionary Force *9. Marine Expeditionary Force **21. Marine Division ***1. Marine Bataillon 9. MEF *12. Marine Regiment **1. Battalion 12. MR **3. Battalion 12. MR **4. Battalion 12. MR **5. Battalion 12. MR *405. Marine Infantry Division **17. Marine Regiment **77. Marine Regiment ***Alpha Kompanie 77. MR *79. Infantry Battalion *7. Marine Regiment **1. Battalion 7. MR *S4/BRT/1/7 **Alpha Kompanie S4/BRT/1/7 **Charlie Kompanie S4/BRT/1/7 *S/VRC-8 Bekannte OAST Einheiten *105. Drop Jet Platoon *105. Marine Expeditionary Unit **2. Shock Troops Bataillon **7. Shock Troops Bataillon **19. Shock Troops Bataillon **22. Tactical **25. Tactical **26. Tactical **4.Force Reconnaissance Group thumb|Ein Marine Squad während der [[Schlacht um Reach]] Ausrüstung thumb|Zwei Marines mit Kampfausrüstung Das Marine Corps kann auf das gesamte Waffen Arsenal der United Nations Space Command Defense Force zurückgreifen. Im Vergleich zur Army benutzt das Marine Corps nur die neusten Waffen und greift teilweise sogar auf Eigenentwicklungen zurück. Lediglich in Sachen Panzerung sind Army und Marine Corps gleich, da beide den CH252 Helm verwenden und ihre Körperpanzerungen sich nur optisch unterscheiden. Infanteriewaffen Gewehre *'MA2B Sturmgewehr:' Das MA2B Sturmgewehr ist eine leichtere Version des MA5B Sturmgewehr und wird eher selten innerhalb des Marine Corps genutzt. Auffallend bei der Waffe ist, dass die Magazingröße größer ist, als bei den gewöhnlichen MA5 Gewehren. *'MA37 Sturmgewehr:' Das MA37 Sturmgewehr war ein 2437 eingeführtes Sturmgewehr, das bekannt für ihre hohe Feuerrate und Durchschlagskraft war. Jedoch konnten diese Eigenschaften nur auf kurze und mittlere Entfernung effektiv genutzt werden. *'MA5B Sturmgewehr:' Das MA5B Sturmgewehr war bis 2552 das Standard Sturmgewehr des Marine Corps und erfreute sich wegen seiner hohen Munitionskapazität starker Beliebtheit bei den Marines. Ab 2552 wurde das Sturmgewehr jedoch von dem MA5C Sturmgewehr und dem BR55 Kampfgewehr verdrängt. *'MA5C Sturmgewehr:' Das MA5C Sturmgewehr wurde 2552 als Standard Sturmgewehr des Marine Corps eingeführt und ist eine Weiterentwicklung des MA5B Sturmgewehrs. Aufgrund seiner geringeren Munitionskapazität als bei dem MA5B, verbesserte sich die Präzision des Sturmgewehrs. *'MA5D Sturmgewehr:' Das MA5D Sturmgewehr ist 2557 das Standard Sturmgewehr des Marine Corps und ist eine Weiterentwicklung des MA5D Sturmgewehrs. *'M392 Designated Marksman Rifle:' Das M392 Designated Marksman Rifle war ein 2548 eingeführtes Kampfgewehr des Marine Corps und sorgte mit seiner Präzision für Beliebtheit bei den Marines. Im Jahr 2552 wurde das M392 jedoch schrittweise von dem BR55 Kampfgewehr abgelöst. *'M395 Designated Marksman Rifle:' Das M395 Designated Marksman Rifle wurde um 2557 von Marienes verwendet. Diesmal existierte es neben den Kampfgewehren. An der Handhabung der Waffe hatte sich jedoch kaum etwas geändert. *'BR55 Kampfgewehr:' Das BR55 Kampfgewehr ist das Standard Karabiner des Marine Corps und erwies sich durch seine Präzision und Kaliber als sehr Effektiv. Es ersetzte ab 2552 das kampferprobte M392 Designated Marksman Rifle innerhalb des Marine Corps. *'BR55HB SR Kampfgewehr:' Das BR55HB SR Kampfgewehr ist ein Karabiner des Marine Corps und stellt eine Weiterentwicklung des regulären BR55 da. So hat sich die effektive Reichweite der Waffe gegen über dem alten BR55 erhöht, jedoch blieben Eigenschaften wie Munitionskapazität und Feuerrate gleich. *'XBR55 Kampfgewehr:' Das XBR55 Kampfgewehr ist das erste Modell der BR55 Reihe und erwies sich trotz seines Prototyp Status als äußerst effektiv. Gegenüber den restlichen BR55 Modellen besitzt das XBR55 die höchste Reichweite jedoch auf Kosten anderer Eigenschaften. *'BR85HB SR Kampfgewehr:' Das BR85HB SR Kampfgewehr war eine Weiterentwicklung des BR55HB SR Kampfgewehrs und besaß eine überaus effektive Reichweite. Insgesamt hatte sich an der Waffe jedoch kaum etwas zum Vormodell entwickelt. Pistolen *'M6A Handfeuerwaffe:' Die M6A Handfeuerwaffe war eine vom Marine Corps verwendete Handfeuerwaffe, welche vermutlich die erste Waffe der M6 Serie ist. *'M6B Handfeuerwaffe:' Die M6B Handfeuerwaffe war eine vom Marine Corps verwendete Handfeuerwaffe und wurde auch gerne von zivilen Sicherheitskräften genutzt. *'M6C Magnum:' Die M6C Magnum war eine häufig von den Offizieren des Marine Corps verwendete Handfeuerwaffe, welche auch gerne von zivilen Sicherheitskräften genutzt und von Misriah Armory gefertigt wurde. *'M6C/SOCOM:' Die M6C/SOCOM war eine schalldämpfende Version der Standard M6C und wurde nur an Spezialeinheiten wie die OASTs ausgegeben und auch genutzt. *'M6D Handfeuerwaffe:' Die M6C Handfeuerwaffe war eine vom Marine Corps verwendete Handfeuerwaffe, sie stellt vermutlich eine Weiterentwicklung der M6B da. *'M6E Handfeuerwaffe:' Die M6E Handfeuerwaffe war eine vom Marine Corps eher selten verwendete Handfeuerwaffe und fiel vorallem durch seinen Überzug aus galvanisiertem Nickel auffiel. *'M6F Handfeuerwaffe:' Die M6F Handfeuerwaffe war eine vom Marine Corps verwendete Handfeuerwaffe, welche über einem Überzug aus galvanisiertem Nickel und einem aufsetzbaren Zielfernrohr auffiel. *'M6G Magnum:' Die M6C Magnum war eine vom Marine Corps verwendete Handfeuerwaffe und die voll am meisten genutzte Waffe der M6 Serie. *'M6H Handfeuerwaffe:' Die M6F Handfeuerwaffe war eine vom Marine Corps verwendete Handfeuerwaffe und war die verbesserte Version der regulären M6B. *'M6I Handfeuerwaffe:' Die M6F Handfeuerwaffe war eine vom Marine Corps verwendete Handfeuerwaffe, welche über verschiedene Feuermodi verfügt und ein abnehmbares Schulterstück besitzt. *'M6J/C Karabiner:' Die M6F Handfeuerwaffe war eine vom Marine Corps verwendete Handfeuerwaffe und verfügt über einen 35mm Lauf und genau wie die M6I über ein abnehmbares Schulterstück. Schrotgewehre *'M45 TS Schrotgewehr:' Das M45 TS Schrotgewehr ist das Vorgängermodell des beliebten M90A CAWS Schrotgewehrs und war bei dem Marine Corps wegen ihrer immensen Kraft und ihrer Flexibilität auf engen Gelände ebenfalls sehr Beliebt bei Marines. *'M90 Mk I Schrotgewehr:' Das M90 Mk I Schrotgewehr ist ein genau wie die M54 TS ein Vorgängermodell des beliebten M90A CAWS Schrotgewehrs und erfreute sich durch ihre hohe Munitionskapazität großer Beliebtheit im Marine Corps. *'M90 Mk II Schrotgewehr' Das M90 Mk II Schrotgewehr war das Nachfolgemodell der M90 Mk I und das Vorgängermodell der M90A CAWS und vereint Eigenschaften von beiden Waffen ihn sich. So besitzt sie zwar annähernd die gleiche Munitionskapazität wie die M90 Mk I und eine Reichweite die mehr der M90A CAWS entspricht. *'M90A CAWS Schrotgewehr:' Das M90A CAWS Schrotgewehr war 2552 das Standard Schrotgewehr des Marine Corps und vereinte hohes Zerstörungspotenzial mit geeignete Reichweite und war deshalb gerne genutzt in Schlachten. Scharfschützengewehre *'SRS 99D AM Scharfschützengewehr:' Das SRS 99D AM Scharfschützengewehr war das Standard Scharfschützengewehr des Marine Corps seit 2521 bis zu seiner Ablösung durch das SRS 99C-S2 AM Scharfschützengewehr. Durch seine Durchschlagskraft und Reichweite, war das Gewehr sehr beliebt bei Attentatsmissionen aber auch bei Einsätzen im einfachen Schlachtfeld. *'SRS 99C-S2 AM Scharfschützengewehr:' Das SRS 99C-S2 AM Scharfschützengewehr ersetzte innerhalb des Marine Corps das alte SRS 99D AM. Was vor allem darauf zurückzuführen ist das SRS 99C-S2 AM durch diverse Rückentwicklungen besser geeignet wurde für das allgemeine Schlachtfeld. *'SRS 99D AM-S2 Scharfschützengewehr:' Das SRS 99D AM-S2 Scharfschützengewehr ersezte im Jahr 2552 das SRS 99C-S2 AM und erwies sich im Kampf als äußerste effektiv, trotz niedriger Reichweite als der Vorgänger. *'SRS 99-S5 AM Scharfschützengewehr:' Das SRS 99D AM-S5 ist die fünfte Serie des Scharfschützengewehres. Obwohl die Waffen vom Design überaus sportlich wirkt, ist der Rückstoß der um einiges höher als bei seinen alten Modellen. Dies ging wahrscheinlich auf Kosten der Reichweite. *'M99 Stanchion:' Das M99 Stanchion war ein eher selten vertretenes Scharfschützengewehr des Marine Corps. Hauptsächlich wurde das M99 von Spezialeinheiten genutzt für diverse Attentatsmissionen, auf dem regulären Schlachtfeld van das Stanchion nicht sehr oft einlass. Maschinenpistolen *'M7/Hülsenlos Maschinenpistole:' Die M7/Hülsenlos Maschinenpistole ist die Standard Maschinenpistole des Marine Corps und sticht durch ihre hohe Feuerrate aus dem allgemeinen Arsenal heraus. Aufgrund der Kompaktheit der M7 und ihres Hülsenlos System kann sehr viel Munition mit sich getragen werden, was ebenfalls eine hilfreiche Eigenschaften ist. *'M7S Maschinenpistole:' M7S Maschinenpistole ist eine verbesserte Version der Standard M7 und wurde vor allem für Schleichmissionen entwickelt. Die M7S steht anders als die regulären M7 nur Spezialeinheiten wie den OASTs zu Verfügung und wird dort als Standard Maschinenpistole genutzt. Raketenwerfer und Spezialwaffen *'M19 SSM Bazooka:' Die M19 SSM Bazooka war das Vorgänger Modell der M41 SSR MAV/AW Bazooka und wurde wegen ihrer Zerstörungskraft hoch Geschätzt bei den Marines. Die M19 SSM zeigte sich im Kampf sowohl gegen Infanterieeinheiten, als auch, aufgrund ihrer integrierten Zielerfassung, gegen Bodenfahrzeugen und Luftfahrzeugen als Effizient. *'M41 SSR MAV/AW Bazooka:' Die M41 SSR MAV/AW Bazooka wurde genau wie die M19 SSM Bazooka wegen ihres hohen Zerstörungspotenzials in das Waffenarsenal des Marine Corps eingeführt. Den die M41 SSR MAV/AW war sowohl gegen Infanterieeinheiten, Bodenfahrzeugen als auch Luftfahrzeugen effektiv und bewies sich im Kampf. *'WAV M6 GGNR Spartan Laser:' Der WAV M6 GGNR Spartan Laser ist zwar innerhalb des Sortiment des Marien Corps vorhanden wird aber nicht allzu oft genutzt. Jedoch wird er in der Regel von Spezialeinheiten wie den OASTs genutzt und ist durch seiner Effektivität gegen jeglichen Infanterieeinheiten, Luftfahrzeugen und Bodenfahrzeugen gerne gesehen. *'Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920:' Die ASC-920 wird wahrscheinlich nur von Spezialeinheiten genutzt. Sie ist eine Railgun welche mitgetragen werden kann. Sie ist überaus effektiv gegen Infanterie. *'NA4/DP Flammenwerfer:' Der NA4/DP Flammenwerfer wird von Spezialeinheiten verwendet. Das klebrige Napalm ist überaus effektiv gegen Infanterieeinheiten. Granaten * M9-HE-DP-Splittergranate: Die M9-HE-DP-Splittergranate ist die Standard Granate des Marine Corps und auch die der Army, welche besonders auf engen Raum ihr Zerstörungspotenzial zeigt was aber auch Gefährlich für den Benutzer sein kann. Fahrzeuge thumb|250px|Mehrere Fahrzeuge des Marine Corps Genau wie bei den Waffen, erhält das Marine Corps nur die neusten Fahrzeuge und sogar einige Prototypen. So kann das Corps auf verschiedenste Fahrzeuge zurückgreifen, vom kleinen M274 Mongoose, bis hin zum gigantischem AC-220 Vulture. Bodenfahrzeuge *'M12 Warthog:' Der M12 Warthog LRV ist das meist genutzte Angriffs- und Transportfahrzeug innerhalb der Army. Aufgrund seiner hohen Flexibilität und Robustheit erwies er sich als äußerst effizient gegen Infanterieeinheiten. *'M12G1 Warthog LAAV:' Der M12G1 Warthog LAAV ist eine verbesserte Version des Standard M12 Warthog, welcher anstatt eines dreiläufigen, trommelgespeistem M41 LAAG MG ein M68 ALIM Gaussgeschütz. Durch dieses Gaussgeschütz erhöht sich die Effektivität des Warthogs gegenüber Boden- und Luftfahrzeuge rapide. *'M831 Truppen Transporter:' Der M831 Truppen Transporter ist eine abgeänderte Version des M12 Warthog, die nicht über ein M41 LAAG MG verfügt sondern Sitzplätze für drei weiter Soldaten bietet. Aufgrund dessen wird der M831 häufig verwendet um Verwundete vom Schlachtfeld zu bringen oder sie schneller an die Front zu schaffen. *'M274 Mongoose:' Das M274 Mongoose ist ein leichtes Erkundungsfahrzeug, welches über keine Waffen verfügt aber Platz für zwei Personen bietet. Durch seine bessere Flexibilität als der M12 Warthog, wurde das M274 häufig als Erkundungsfahrzeug eingesetzt, aber auch gerne als Unterstützung, vorausgesetzt es befinden sich zwei Personen auf dem Fahrzeug, genutzt. *'M808B Scorpion:' Der M808B Scorpion ist der Standardpanzer der United Nations Space Command Defense Force und ist ausgerüstet mit einer High-Velocity-Kanone, welche in Effektiv gegen sowohl gegen Bodenfahrzeuge als auch Luftfahrzeuge und Infanterieeinheiten macht. Durch seine Keramik-Titan Panzerung bietet der M808B seinen Insassen Schutz vor Projektilen, Explosivem und auch Plasmabeschuss, dies aber nur bis zu einem bestimmten Grad. *'M312 Elephant HRV:' Der M312 Elephant HRV ist ein Truppen- und Gütertransporter des Marine Corps, der vor allem durch seine extreme Größe gegenüber anderen Fahrzeugen und seiner geringen Geschwindigkeit auffällt. Der M312 bittet Platz für mehrere Passagiere und sogar 6 M274 Mongooses, um den langsamen Elephant bei der Fahrt zu schützen befinden sich zwei 7,26 mm AP-T Maschinengewehre auf dem Fahrzeug. *'Grizzly:' Der Grizzly ist ein Prototyp-Panzer des Marine Corps, welcher eine verbesserte Version des M808B Scorpions ist und vor allem durch die Idee des Marine Sergeant John Forge zu Stande kam. Anders als der Standard M808B Scorpion besitzt der Grizzly stärkere Panzerung und anstatt einem Schussrohr zwei. *'MAAT-9 Wolverine:' Der MAAT-9 Wolverine ist der Standard Flugabwehrpanzer des Marine Corps und Argent V-Raketen nicht nur effektiv gegen Luftfahrzeuge. Um dem MAAT-9 vor Infanterieeinheiten und leichten Bodenfahrzeugen zu schützen verfügt er neben seinen Raketenwerfern auch über ein XM511 schweren Granatwerfer. *'SP42 Cobra:' Der SP42 Cobra ist der Standard Fahrzeugabwehrpanzer des Marine Corps, welcher sich auch gegen Infanterieeinheiten als Effektiv gezeigt hat. Durch seine zwei montierten M66 Gausskanonen ist der SP42 die beste Wahl gegen feindliche Fahrzeuge, da diese Geschütze die meisten Ziele nicht nur treffen sondern auch durchschlagen und den dahinter liegenden Zielen Schaden zufügen kann. *'M-145D Rhino:' Der M-145D Rhino ist ein Prototyp-Panzer des Marine Corps, welcher anstatt herkömmlicher Artillerie Granaten Plasma verschießt. Der M-145D verfügt anders als der M808B Scorpion über zwei zusätzlichen Kettenantriebe, welche den vergleichsweise schwereren Panzer mit der selben Geschwindigkeit bewegen können. *'Gremlin:' Der Gremlin war ein Prototyp-Fahrzeug das hauptsächlich zu Fahrzeugabwehr eingesetzt wurde, was er aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit gezielte Elektro Magnetische Impulse auszulösen auch sehr Effizient vollbrachte, jedoch fehlte dem Gremling die Feuerkraft um gegen Infanterie- und Luftfahrzeugeinheiten zu bestehen. *'Cyclops:' Der Cyclops ist ein Exoskelett des Marine Corps, welches in der Regel eingesetzt wurde um feindliche Bauten nieder zu reißen. Der Anfangs für koloniale Bauarbeiten entwickelte Cyclops wurde während des Allianz - Menschen Krieges vom UNSC in die Truppen eingeglidert und erfreute sich dort großer Beliebtheit. Luftfahrzeuge *'D77H-TCI Pelican:' Der D77H-TCI Pelican ist ein oft verwendeter Truppentransporter der Army, um Soldaten mit höchstmöglicher Geschwindigkeit zu einem Zielort zu bringen. Die Ladekapazität eines D77H-TCI umfasst Sitzplätze für bis zu zehn Personen und durch Magnetflächen Am Heck können selbst schwere Frachten wie z.B. ein M808B Scorpion transportiert werden. *'Albatross:' Der Albatross ist ein Transporter der Navy welcher jedoch auch im Besitz des Marine Corps steht. Aufgrund seines großen Frachtraums wird der Albatross häufig dazu genutzt um Infanteristen, Ausrüstung und Fahrzeuge wie z.B. den M808B Scorpion an die Front zu oder davon weg zu bringen. *'AV-14 Hornet:' Der AV-14 Hornet ist ein leichtes Bodenunterstützungs-Luftfahrzeug, welches 2424 Jahr 2424 in das Marine Corps eingeführt wurde und sogar 2553 immer noch eingesetzt wurde. Abgesehen von der Bewaffnung eignet sich der AV-14 auch für den Transport da er, rechts und links über zwei Plätze für Passagiere verfügt. *'Hawk:' Der Hawk ist ein leichtes Bodenunterstützungs-Luftfahrzeug und das verbesserte Modell des AV-14 Hornets. Durch seine verbesserten Waffen ist der Hawk im Kampf mit Einheiten aller Art besser gerüstet als der Standard AV-14, jedoch wird er in der Regel nicht all zu häufig eingesetzt. *'AC-220 Vulture:' Der AC-220 Vulture ist ein sehr großes Luftfahrzeug des Marine Corps, das vor allem durch seine Bewaffnung und seinen Schutz auffällt. Der AC-220 wurde gerne beim Angriff auf schwer befestigte, feindliche Bollwerke genutzt bewies sich aber auch in regulären Boden- und Luftkämpfen als äußerst Effizient. *'Human Entry Vehicle:' Das Human Entry Vehicle ist ein Truppentransporter der Orbitalen Absprung-Schock-Truppen, welcher nur über Platz für eine Person verfügt. Die HEVs werden oft dann eingesetzt, wenn die Herangehensweise mit regulären Truppentransporten zu gefährlich ist wie z.B. bei zu hohem Feindbeschuss. Lieder Ein bekanntes Lied des Marine Corps ist die Gleichschritt-Melodie, die oft von Marines während Übungsmärschen wiederholt wird: Helljumper, Helljumper, where have you been? Feet first into hell and back again! When I die please bury me deep! Place my MA5 down by my feet! Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear! Just pack my box with PT gear! Because one early morning about zero-five! The ground will rumble, there will be lightning in the sky! Don't you worry, don't come undone. It's just my ghost on a PT run!Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Teaser & Episode 1 Galerie M52b armor neu1.png|Vorder- und Rückansicht eines Marines. Marines bereit.png|Zwei Marines innerhalb eines D77H-TCI Pelican. H2 - Marine01.png|Frühe Skizze eines Marines. Marines Outfit.jpg|Ein Marine in Sandwüsten- und ein weiterer im Schneewüsten Outfit. ih_odst trade01.jpg|Ein OAST und ein Marine teilen sich eine Zigarette. 2816737-gallery.png.jpg|Vier Marines beim Angriff auf den Schweigenden Kartograph. 447px-Brute.jpg|Ein Marine im Kampf mit einem Brute. halo odst.jpg|Zwei OASTs die Sprengladungen legen Ghost_(Marine).png|Ein Marine aus Halo Legends MarineAvatar.png|Marine-Rüstung für den XBOX Avatar (Auf dem Avatar- Marktplatz erhältlich) Marines_on_the_Battlefield.jpg|Marines aus Halo: Combat Evolved Marines.png|3 Mariens während eines Einsatzes auf der Erde Quellen en:UNSC Marine Corps fr:Corps des Marines de l'UNSC Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:UNSC Defense Force Kategorie:Militärische Truppen des UNSC Kategorie:Unified Ground Command